My Rockstar
by Athena5
Summary: Usa bumps into someone on her way to class. A kinda short gravity defying hair, very mucled, and very cute. Remember R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone. I'm baaaaaaaaack!!!! Bwahaha. Did you miss me? I hope so!   
Now this story is going to be about, actually I'm not going to tell you. You just have  
to read it your self! Hahahahaha! Have fun! Oh and Sailor Moon doesn't exsist and  
Usa is totally out of charachter and so is Vegeta, he's a little more considerate. And  
there is no such thing as Saiyins. But he and Goku are still excellant fighters.  
  
  
########Started:May 7, 2002###########  
  
Usagi: 23  
  
Vegeta: 25  
  
Goku: 27  
  
Outers (except Hotaru): 29  
  
Hotaru: 3 1/2 (I have her young for a reason. Explained later.)  
  
Rest of Inners: 23  
**********Usagi's POV*********  
  
  
"Hey Usagi!" A voice called behind me. I turned around and saw one of   
my best friends Makoto running towards me. I waited for the tall brunette run   
to where I was standing which was infront of Tokyo College.  
"Where's the fire Mako?" I asked. She smiled and said "I just got us a   
gig at Insomnia!" My mouth dropped and I said "Your joking?" She shook her head  
"Oh my Kami!" I yelled "How the hell did you get us a gig there Mako?"   
She giggled and said "Oh I just pulled a few strings. And some one owed  
me a couple of favors." I just laughed and said "Do the others know?" She shook her  
head and said "I just got off the phone with the club. We're playing there this Friday.  
And the manager is giving us 4 hours of playing time! Can you belive it Usa?"   
I shook my head and sat down on the steps to the college and put my   
head in my hands. Mako sat next to me and asked "What's wrong Usa?" I shook   
my head and answered "You just made a horrible day into the perfect day Mako."  
I sighed and said "I broke up with Mamoru last night."   
She stared at me and exclaimed "But you guys have been going out since   
you were 15!" I rolled my eyes and said "8 years wasted on that creep." I turned to   
her and said "I saw him with a prostitute the other day Mako!" She gasped and said  
"Are you serious?" I nodded and she continued "I should go over to his house and   
kick his-" I cut her off saying "I already took care of that Mako. His own mother   
won't even reconize him now after I got through with him."  
I stood up and said "I'll see you later Mako. I've got to get to my History  
of Rock and Roll class." I walked inside to go to my class which is my favorite class  
since I have my own band 'The Tenshi's of Death'. (A.N. Sorry couldn't think   
of anything else. If anyone has a better name I will accept it gladly!) I walked   
around the corner and I smacked into someone. We both fell, with me on the bottom.   
I looked up and I was met by two coal black eyes. He stood up and gave me a hand   
up saying "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."   
I smiled and looked at him. Oh man is he cute!!! He has black gravity   
defying hair and a black 'wife beater' and some baggy blue jeans. "It's okay. I had   
something else on my mind." He smiled and said "Why don't you tell me about it?   
How about over coffe?" I looked thoughtful and said "Whats your name?"   
He blushed and said "Vegeta Badman. (A.N. Couldn't think of any other  
last name. If you can think of one please tell me!) Yours?" I smiled and said   
"Usagi Tuskino." He smiled and said "Bunny of the moon. Cute name. So how 'bout  
it? Will you join me?"   
I nodded and said "After my History of Rock and Roll class." He looked  
surprised and asked "You have that class too?" I nodded and he continued "Great  
then you can tell me where it is? I've been looking all over for it." I smiled and said  
"Come on." We walked down the hall way.   
"You new here?" I asked and he nodded. "Does it show?" he asked. I   
shook my head and said "Only when you mentioned that you didn't know where   
Professor Williams' class room is. I think almost everyone in this godforsaken   
school knows where it is."   
He looked puzzeld and asked "Why?" I looked over at him and said "He  
lets different bands or people play in his class. Today's my turn to rock out on   
guitar." He looked over at me surprised and said "You play guitar?" I nodded and  
he went on saying "I don't belive this! Me too!"   
My eyes lit up and said "You in a band?" He shrugged and said "My   
room mate and I are looking for a band to join. Why?" I smiled and said "I'll tell you  
after class." Slightly changing the subject I said "Want to jam with me today in   
class?"   
"What do you want to play?" He asked. "Le Kottke's Creature Feature.  
I love that song." He shook his head and said "I memorize everything on his cd   
'that's what'. So it'll be no problem playing it."  
I smiled and we continued to talk about different bands and different cd's.  
We got to our class and took some seats in the back. "Wait here." I said "I need to  
talk to Professor Williams really quick." He nodded and I went up to the front.   
"Professor Williams?" I asked my teacher. He looked up and smiled. "What can I   
do for you Usagi?" He asked. I smiled and said "I was wondering if the new guy-  
Vegeta- could play with me today."   
He nodded and said "Sure Usagi. By the way what are you playing   
today?" I smirked and answered "You'll have to wait and hear." He laughed and   
motioned for me to go back to my seat. I smiled and went back to sit by Vegeta. We  
continued our conversation.   
About 5 minutes later I heard a yell "USAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I winced  
and turned towards the door. My twin sister Minako was standing at the door. I   
waved meekly and she walked up to us. She looked at Vegeta like he was a bug.   
"Who are you?" She asked accusingly.   
"Mina, meet my friend Vegeta." I turned to Vegeta and continued   
"Vegeta, meet my twin sister Minako." He nodded. Minako turned to me and said  
"Heard from Mamo-baka yet?" I shook my head and said "No. And I don't want to  
hear from him. Haven't I heard enough of him for the past 8 years?"  
She nodded and opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang.  
She looked dissapointed and said "I'll talk to you later Usagi. You going to Rei's   
tonight?" I nodded and she went to take her seat down in front.   
Professor Williams's came to the front of his desk and sat down on the   
front of it. "Good afternoon everybody. How was everyones weekend?" A lot of   
people groaned. "Now who still has a hangover?" He continued. Several people   
raised their hands. The rest of us laughed.   
He continued on with his lesson. Near the end he motioned for me to come  
up. I grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him up. "We have a special treat today."  
Professor Williams said as we were coming up to the front "Usagi and a new person  
Vegeta are going to jam for us."   
He turned to us and said "Take it a away Usa." We started playing one   
of my favorite songs. (A.N. There are no lyrics to this. It's just guitar.) As we   
finished the class started yelling and cheering. Professor Wiliams started clapping   
and said when we finished "Very good Usa, Vegeta. Class dissmissed. See ya   
tomorrow."   
Vegeta and I went up to our seats and got our bags and left. As we   
walked down the hallway Vegeta asked "So may I have the pleasure of taking you   
to coffee?" I smirked and nodded. We walked down to the parking lot. I stopped   
near the motorcycles and said "Let me get my bike really quick." I walked over  
to my racing motorcycle that was silver and blue and got on.   
I turned around and said "Want to ride? If your really nice, I'll let you   
drive on the way back." He smirked and said "Next time we're taking my car." He  
got on behind me and I sped off to my favorite coffee house which was about 15   
miles away. While Vegeta's hands were around my waist his hands slipped up my   
shirt and his hand started to rub my abdomen.  
I rolled my eyes and continued on to the coffee house. When we got there  
and got off I turned to him and said "Give me one good reason not to slap you right  
now." He gave me the puppy dog eyes and said "Because I'm irresistably cute?"   
I rolled my eyes again and walked into the coffee house. I went up to the cashier and  
said "Hey Ami."   
She looked up and said "Oh hey Usa. What brings you in here this time of  
day? Did I read the schedule wrong and you're supposed to work this hour or what?"  
Vegeta came up behind me and put his arm around my waist. I looked back at him   
and glared. He just smirked. I turned back to Ami and said "No you didn't. I came   
into here to get coffee with my friend-" I stressed the word friend "Vegeta. We have  
the same Rock and Roll class. Did Mako tell you the good news?"   
Ami shook her head so I said "She got us a gig a Insomnia!" Ami fainted.  
I vaulted over the counter to throw some water on her to wake her up. She sat up   
spluttering and she glared at me. I took the hint and vaulted back over the counter.  
"We'll have one hot chocolate and," I turned to Vegeta and asked "What do you   
want?"   
"Iced coffe." He answered. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to one of the  
tables out side. We sat down and Vegeta asked "Why didn't you tell me you were in   
a band?" I answered " I wanted it to be a surprise.   
Because two of our members had to quit because Haruka finally got a racing contract   
with a big company and her girlfriend Mirichu wanted to go with her."   
His eyebrows raised and he said "Haruka Tenoh?" I nodded and he said  
"I watch her race all the time on T.V.! You know her?" I shrugged and   
answered "We've been friends since I think I was 14 or 15." He nodded and asked  
"So will you tell me what was on your mind earlier when I bumped into you?"  
I rolled my eyes and answered "My now ex-boyfriend Mamoru. The   
Mamo-baka my sister mentioned earlier. I had been dating him for 8 years when I  
saw him two days ago in his car picking up a prostitute." He rolled his eyes and   
shook his head. "Anyone who would do something like that to you, deserves to rot   
in hell."  
I nodded and continued "I went over to his house to confront him   
yesterday and well, I lost my temper and I beat the shit out of him." His eyes went  
wide and he asked "You fight?" I shrugged and said "Not really."   
"Not really?" A voice said behind us. We turned around and saw Ami   
standing there with our drinks. "She's won the Japan championship for the past five  
years." He stared at me. I shrugged and took our drinks and said "Thank you Am's,  
now don't you have work to do?" She lauged and went back inside saying "I'm going,  
I'm going."   
I turned back to Vegeta and said "Now about our band. We're the   
'Tenshi's of Death'." He smirked and I said "We were drunk at the time. So don't   
ask. It's a long story. Any way. We need a new keyboard player and a guitarist."  
He smiled and said "You're in luck. My room mate plays the keyboard. And as you  
know I play the guitar."   
I laughed and said "Well we were thinking of holding auditons. But if you  
can prove your self to the rest of my friends than I think you might have it. After  
my last class, which is in-" I paused to look at my watch and continued "One hour.  
I can take you to my friends place where we're rehersing tonight."   
He nodded and started to drink his iced coffee while I continued to drink   
my hot chocolate. "So," he finally said after 5 minutes of scilence "What class do   
you have next?" I answered "Well it's not really a class. It's more like soccor   
practice."   
"You're on the soccor team?" He asked. I nodded and he continued "I   
don't have any more classes for today, so maybe I can watch you practice?" I   
smiled and nodded. He sat back and asked "What position do you play?" I smiled  
and said "I'm the star goalie of Tokyo Universtie." (A.N. Thats the position I play.)  
He smirked and asked "Think you guys are going to make it to the   
playoffs this year?" I laughed and said "Don't you ever watch college soccor   
games?" He shook his head and said "I have to be there to really enjoy any sport."  
I nodded and said "Well ever since I joined the team we've gone to the playoffs   
every year for the past three years. Coach is really dissapointed that I'm graduating  
this year."  
He looked at his watch and said "Ready to go?" I nodded and stood up.  
We left some money to pay for our drinks and we left on my bike with Vegeta   
driving. That was a mistake. He went about 30 miles over the speed limit. When we   
got to the school I got off and punched his arm and I stalked off to the girls locker   
room.  
When I got in there I was met by three very gossipy faces. My team   
mates Hilary, Jessica, and Cece. (A.N. These are 3 of the girls from my soccor   
team.) "What!?" I yelled. They crossed their arms and Hilary said "Now who was   
that stud on your bike?"   
I shrugged and walked over to my locker. They followed me since their   
lockers were in my row. "Girl," Cece said "You can not just leave us hangin like  
that! Now who is that hunk?" (A.N. This is exactly what Hilary, Jessica, and Cece   
would say. Actually they did say this one time when I came into the school locker   
room after I had talked to one of my extremly cute guy-friends.) I turned to them and   
asked "You really want to know?"   
They nodded vigoursly. "He's my friend Vegeta. He just took me out to   
coffee. We happened to bump into eachother on my way to my R.R.H. class. We   
are just friends that's all!" They nodded and gave eachother a knowing look. I rolled  
my eyes and continued to get dressed.   
Soccor practice went on without a hitch, well unless you can call Megan   
getting smacked in the nose by a base ball from the boys base ball practice a hitch.  
Megan thinks she's the star of the team but all she does is sit on the bench getting   
the players water when we're thirsty. Every once in awile I would look over towards  
the fence and see Vegeta standing there watching my every move.   
When he ever noticed I was looking he would smirk and laugh. Finally   
practice was over. I walked over to Vegeta and saw that he was talking to a black   
hair guy who also had gravity defeying hair. "Hey." Vegeta said when I had gotton   
to his part of the fence "Practice over?" I nodded and said "Who's your friend?"   
He smirked and said "Oh thats just my room-mate Goku Bancht."   
(A.N. Sorry I couldn't think of any other name for him.)He turned to Goku and said   
"Goku this Usagi." Goku stuck out his hand and said "Nice to meet ya. I hear you   
have some band openings?" I smiled and nodded "I'll tell you about it after I take a   
shower and get changed." I turned to Vegeta and said "Meet me by my bike in about   
twenty minutes?" He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed and  
hit his arm. Then I stalked off towards the locker room.  
  
(Twenty minutes and a hot shower later)  
I walked out of the locker room and headed over to my bike. What I saw  
was not preety. Bulma Briefs and Chichi Son were practically hanging off Vegeta and  
Goku and the boys look completely disgusted. I suddenly got a perfectly evil plan. I   
walked over to them and about five feet from them I called silkly "Vege-chan." They   
all turned towards me.   
I walked up to Vegeta and pretty much pushed Bulma off of  
him. I put my arms around his neck and whispered so quietly that only he could hear  
me "Play along." Then louder I said "I missed you Vege-chan." and I pulled his   
head down to mine.   
I captured my lips with his and I felt his arms wrap around my waist.   
About two minutes later he pulled back and said "Missed you more Usa-chan." We   
were about to start kissing again to make more believable when a voice schreeched  
"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing!?" We turned around and saw Bulma   
standing there with her arms crossed.   
"Kissing my girlfriend." He answered. Her lips pursed and said to me   
"Back off Barbie. Vegeta's mine!" I let go of Vegeta and walked over to her. "Then  
I challenge you to a sparr." I said "Who ever wins can have Vegeta."   
She nodded and said "Right here I will kick your butt all the way to  
Pluto." I laughed but stopped when I heard Vegeta say "Hey! Who says I'll let you  
guys bet on me?" I turned around and smiled sweetly. "I do baby-cakes." I said   
"Now shut up and let me kick this Xena-wannabe's ass."   
He held up his hands in surrender and I turned back to Bulma. I was met  
by a punch to the face. I grabbed her fist just before she struck my face and twisted  
her wrist almost all the way around. She fell to her knees crying. I let her go and   
turned to walk off. But that blue haired idiot had to yell "Bitch!" I turned back   
around and said "Watch who you call names."   
She got up and said "Or what? You'll twist my wrist again? Big deal.   
I'll still beat you." I rolled my eyes and pivioted my leg out to kick her in the   
stomach. She fell into Chichi. I turned back around to face Vegeta and Goku. "Want  
to leave?" I asked. They nodded. Then I turned to Vegeta and asked "Want to drive  
my bike? I can show you where to go."   
He nodded and turned to Goku and asked "Can you follow us in the car?  
I really don't want to leave it here." He nodded and said "But don't you need to pick  
up Trunks?" Vegeta smacked his head and said "Can you pick him up? I totally   
forgot."   
Goku nodded and asked me "Where are we going?" I answered "The   
Hiwaki Shrine." (A.N. What's Rei's temple name again?) He nodded and walked  
off to the cars. Vegeta got on my motorcycle and I got on behind him. "Who's this  
Trunks?" I asked before he started the motor. He turned around and said "You'll   
see when Goku brings him. But I hope you'll like him."  
He turned back around and started the motor. We roared out of the   
parking lot. I pointed to the streets where he needed to turn. About seven minutes I  
shouted "This is it!" He nodded and stopped the bike in front of a very high stair   
case. His eyes traveled up it.  
I got off and so did he. "We'll wait here for Goku and this mysterious   
Trunks." I said. He nodded and sat down on the steps. I sat next to him. He turned   
to me and said "Usagi there's something you need to know about Trunks." I looked  
puzzeled and I asked "Oh? What's that?"   
He looked down at the side walk and said "He's my four year old son."  
My eyes went wide with shock and said "Well this is a surprise. What about his   
mother?" He looked over at me startled and said "You're okay with this?" I   
shrugged and said "Doesn't matter to me. Personally I think it's kinda cute. So   
where's his mother?" He looked down again and said "She died when Trunks was   
only seven months old. Me and Goku have been raising him ever since."  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and just held him in scilence for   
awhile. Then he broke the scilence by saying "Thanks for helping me with Bulma.   
You didn't have to do it you know."   
"I know." I answered "But I wanted to. I've been wanting to kick that  
spoiled brat's ass ever since 10th grade." He laughed and said "I was wondering,  
did you want to go to a movie after we meet your friends?" I nodded and said "What  
do you want to see?"   
He looked kinda ashamed and said "Well Goku kinda has a date tonight  
and I kinda promised Trunks that I would take him to see Lilo and Stitch.   
And what the question really is do you want to see a movie   
with me and Trunks?" I smiled and nodded.   
"I really would like to get to know you and Trunks more." I answered.  
He smiled and once again we fell into a comfortable scilence. Five minutes later  
Goku drove up in a four seater 1959 blue Corvette. (A.N. This is my dream car. My  
dad and I are thinking of buying one to fix up.) I whistled and said "Nice car."   
He smirked and answered "I'd like to think so." He got up when a purple haired  
little kid jumped out of the car and ran over to him yelling "Daddy! Daddy!"  
He laughed and picked up his son. "Hey Trunks." Vegeta said "How was  
your day?" Trunks answered "We got to play in the sand box! My new teacher is   
really nice! But she's so young!" Vegeta laughed and turned towards the stairs where  
I was still sitting. He motioned for me to come over and he said "Trunks, I want you  
to meet someone."   
I got up and walked over to them. "Trunks this is my new friend Usagi."  
Vegeta told his son. Trunks gave me a big smile and held out his hand for me to   
shake. I laughed and shook his hand saying "It's very nice to meet you Trunks."   
He smiled again turned back to Vegeta saying "So daddy, why are we at this lovely  
facility?"   
I fought not to laugh. Vegeta said "Why don't you ask Usagi? She's the   
one who brought us here." Trunks turned to me and asked "Usagi why are we at   
this lovely facility?" I smiled and said "I was hoping that your daddy and Goku   
would join my friends and my band. And this is where we practice."   
I motioned behind me at the steps. Trunks leaned sideways to see over  
my shoulder and said "Woah thats a lot of steps! Do you walk up those steps every  
time you come here?" I nodded and answered "Sadly yes. We do." Trunks looked   
back at me and asked "You can play an instrument?" I nodded and said "Yes, I do.  
I can play the guitar."   
Trunks nodded and said "Well are we going up or not? I want to meet   
Usagi's friends!" Goku, Me, and Vegeta laughed. Trunks jumped down from his  
dad's arms. He tugged on my arm and asked "Can you kindly give me a piggy-back  
ride up the stairs?"   
I laughed and said "Sure." I kneeled down and Trunks jumped on my   
back. I stood up and started up the steps. Vegeta and Goku walked behind us   
talking quietly. "So who's your teacher?" I asked. "Ms. Setsuna ." Trunks   
answered. My eyes widend. "That's one of my friends! And guess what?"   
"What?" Trunks asked. "Setsuna is going to be here today with her  
adopted daughter." He yelled "Yay!" Then he whispered "Usagi, do you like my   
dad?" My eye brows shot up and I asked "What do you mean by like Trunks?"  
"Would you date him?" He answered. I looked behind me and said "Can  
you keep a secret?" I could feel him nod then I continued "Yes. I guess I do like him  
in the way you mean. Oh ya. Your dad and I are taking you to see Lilo and Stitch   
after the band rehersal."  
"Yay!" Trunks yelled again as we finally got to the top of the stairs. He   
jumped off my back and ran over to Vegeta and said "Guess what!" Vegeta looked  
puzzeled and asked "What?" Trunks jumped up and down and said "My teacher is  
going to be here! You get to meet Setsuna!" Vegeta laughed at his son's antics and   
said "Thats great Trunks." Then he turned to me and said "So when do we get to   
meet these friends of yours?"  
I smirked and said "Cover your ears." They did so puzzeled and I turned  
towards the shrine, cupped my hands to my mouth and yelled "YO! REI! GET OUT  
HERE!" One of my best friends came running out in her shrine out fit and carrying  
her broom. "Oh finally. Everyone else is here except Sestuna, Hotaru, and your   
precious twin sister, who has a meeting with death today."  
I laughed and asked "What did she do this time?" Rei looked furious and  
answered "She told Chad that I wanted to scr-" I cut her off by putting my hand over  
her mouth and motioning to cut it out. I pointed behind me and said "Rei I would like  
to introduce my friends Goku, Vegeta, and his son Trunks." Rei leaned to look over  
my shoulder and she waved meakly. They laughed and Trunks said "Don't worry.   
I've heared worse from daddy when he burns him self cooking."  
I looked over a Vegeta and he blushed and shrugged. I shook my head   
and turned back to Rei. "I was hoping Vegeta and Goku could be Ruka's and   
Mickey's replacments." Rei shrugged and said "I got no problem with it. Just got to   
hear 'em first." I nodded and Rei went back inside.   
I turned to the boys behind me and motioned for them to follow me. I   
walked inside and saw my friends sitting on the couches. They were busy talking to   
eachother, arguing about something or another. They stopped though when Vegeta,  
Goku, and Trunks walked in. Makoto was the first to speak up "Hey Usa! Who are  
the three cuties?"   
I rolled my eyes and Trunks stepped up in front of me and answered "Hi,  
I'm Trunks. The short one is my daddy Vegeta and the tall one is Goku. It's a   
pleasure to meet you!" I could tell they were all trying to hold in laughter. Once   
again I rolled my eyes and I said "I was hoping that Vegeta and Goku could take   
Ruka's and Mickey's places."   
This shut them up right away. Makoto was about to say something when   
my dear twin sister came running in with Rei hot on her heels. They ran around the   
room a couple of times before I grabbed the very mad Rei around the waist and   
pulled her back. She tried to struggle out of my hold until I said "Rei unless you want  
me to knock you out for a couple of hours then shut up and stop chasing Mina-chan."  
I turned to Minako and said "I heared what you did Mina. So give me one good   
reason not to let Rei go right now. You have 10 seconds."   
"Because it's true?" She suggested. Rei growled and tried to lunge at her.  
I held her back and I threatend "Rei, stop acting like an elephant on a rampage and   
Minako grow up. Or else I'll throw you both in a very tiny room and lock the door   
for three hours." They both looked shocked. "You wouldn't!" Rei said. I shrugged   
and answered "Try me. I am not in a very good mood right now so don't push it."   
They both surrendered and sulked of to sit on opposite sides of the  
room. By now no one could hold in their laughter. I shook my head and turned to a   
new voice who said "My, my, my. Koneko-chan. I haven't heared the threat in a   
while." I smiled and said "Hey Ruka, Mickey. Where's Setsuna and Hotaru?"   
One of my oldest friends smiled and she answered "Oh they're coming. Hota-chan   
fell asleep on the ride from the airport."   
I giggled and said "Ruka, I want you to meet your maybe replacments."  
I turned to Vegeta and said "This is Vegeta and his roommate Goku. And this   
handsome little guy-" I ruffeled Trunks' hair as I said this "Is Vegeta's son Trunks.  
Vegeta this is Haruka Tenoh and her girlfriend Mirichu."  
They shook hands while Trunks looked at Mirichu in awe. "You're   
Mirichu Tamoi?" (A.N. What's her last name again?) Mickey nodded and asked   
"Yes I am.Why?" Trunks looked like a kid at Christmas. "I love your music!"   
Trunks said excitedly. "You're the reason why I wanted to learn how to play the   
violin!"   
Mickey laughed and said "I'm glad I could be of servise." Then Trunks   
turned to Haruka and said "I watch you race on TV all the time! You're my favorite  
driver!" Ruka laughed and said "Well I'm glad I entertain you." Then Setsuna came  
in with little Hotaru walking behind her.   
"Hi Ms.Setsuna!" Trunks said. Setsuna looked surprised and said "Why   
hello Trunks. How come you're here?" Trunks ran over her to give her a hug and   
Setsuna picked him up. "Usagi want's my dad and his friend to join her band!" He   
answered. Setsuna looked over at Vegeta and Goku and asked Trunks "Now which   
one is your dad?"   
Trunks pointed at Vegeta and said "That's my daddy." Vegeta laughed   
and came over to shake Setsuna's hand. "Sorry I couldn't come meet you this   
morning. I was late to class and I had to rush." Vegeta apologized. (A.N. Vegeta!?   
Apologizing!? Yes I know. He's really OOC. Majorly. I'll explain why later on.)  
Sestuna laughed and said "It's fine. Really. I know how it feels to be late to a class."  
I came up behind them and I said "That's kinda how me and Vegeta. He knocked me  
over on the way to my Rock and Roll History class. Turns out he was looking for the   
same class."  
Setsuna laughed again and said "Were you going to be late again Usa? I   
thought you grew out of that." I blushed and Vegeta whispered in my ear "What's   
she talking about?" I shook my head and said "I'll tell you later." Then I turned on   
Setsuna and said "The last time I was late for anything was back in high school. Now  
may we please start practicing?" She shrugged and went over to sit by Ruka and   
Mickey.   
I sent Trunks to go sit by Hotaru and I turned back to Goku and Vegeta.  
"Goku do you know how to play 'Creature Feature'?" He nodded and asked "Who   
wouldn't after living with Vegeta for almost 4 years? Why?" I shrugged and said   
"You two are going to play it for us. That's all."   
They shrugged and went over to where we keep the band equipment.   
Vegeta picked up my guitar and Goku asked "Anyone mind if I use this keyboard?"  
We all shrugged and Vegeta and Goku started to play 'Creature Feature'. I was   
amazed at how well Goku played the keyboard. The only person that I thought could  
do that was Ruka. Speaking of Ruka I looked over at her, Mickey, and Setsuna.   
They all seemed really impressed. I looked over at the rest of the girls.  
They all looked impressed also. Even Rei. That was surpising. She usually never   
shows any emotions. Vegeta and Goku finished the song and we all applauded.  
I'm not sure on who started it first. I stood up and motioned for the girls to come with  
me.   
When they had gone out side I turned back to Vegeta and Goku and said  
"We'll come back in about I'd say thirty seconds with our answer." They nodded and   
I walked out side. I walked up to my oldest friends and asked "They in?" They   
looked at one another and said togather "YES!" I was taken aback. Then I asked  
again "Just like that?" They nodded and then I asked Haruka "Even you don't want  
a background check on them?"   
She shrugged and said "Just one question that I'm sure you can answer."  
I nodded and she continued "Is Vegeta still married to Trunks' mother?" I shook my  
head and answered "She died when Trunks was only 7 months old." Ruka nodded   
and we walked back inside. I smirked and said "You're in." They jumped up and gave  
each of us a hug. When they got to me they both grabbed me at the same time and   
picked me up and gave me a bone crushing hug.   
"Vegeta, Goku?" I gasped. "I can't breathe!" They laughed and they said  
at the same time "Love hurts doesn't it?" This got the rest of the girls laughing.   
Finally they put me down and band practice continued. We taught Goku and Vegeta   
almost all of our songs pretty quickly.   
An hour later practice was over and everyone left. When we (Meaning   
Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and I) got down to my motorcycle and Vegeta's corvette I   
turned to Goku and asked "If you promise to be more careful with my bike than you  
would an atomic bomb than I'll let you use it tonight."   
His eyes lit up and he asked "Really? You would let me borrow it?" I   
nodded and pulled out my keys to the bike and just before I handed them to him I   
said "If I find one scratch on that bike tomorrow I swear to Kami, I will kill you   
slowly so that you feel the pain ten times of what it would normally be until you're  
dead."   
He looked scared as he took the keys from my hand. He nodded and   
said "Don't worry Usa. I don't want to risk your rath." And he walked over to my   
bike, started it up, and drove away. I turned back to Vegeta and Trunks and said  
"Who's ready to see a movie?" Trunks jumped up and down and said "I am! I am!"  
Vegeta and I laughed and we walked over to his car and climbed in.   
"So Usa," Vegeta asked as we drove away from the shrine "Where's the best place  
to see a movie?" I looked puzzeled for a second and said "Downtown Cinemas."  
(A.N. This is the best place to see a movie. They play old cartoons like Steamboat   
Willie on Farmers Market night on the side of the movie theater. Every time my   
cousins Bunny Sheilds and Rabbit of the Earth are in town we go down and watch   
the cartoons.)  
We drove on with Trunks asking me questions about my life. "Do you   
have any brother's or sister's?" I nodded and answered "Yes I do. I have one little   
brother. Well he's not so little any more. He's 6'3, twenty, and he's going to get  
married to his high school sweet heart in a month."  
"That's nice. I wish I had some brother's or sister's." Trunks replied.   
Then he said to Vegeta "Hey daddy. If you and Usa get married maybe I could have  
some brother's or sister's!" Vegeta almost swerved off the road. "What?" Vegeta  
and I asked at the same time. "  
Trunks smirked and Vegeta answered his son "I havn't even known her  
for twenty-four hours yet Trunks. That would be a long way off." Trunks just   
shrugged and said "Alot can happen in a very short time. I was watching Ananada   
yesterday and some guy and a girl got married after one date and they've been   
married almost 5 years."   
I shook my head and said "I watched that to Trunks. Do you know why   
they got married after one date?" He looked puzzeled and he answered "No. I don't  
recall that. Why did they get married after one date?" I leaned over to whisper in   
Vegeta's ear "Taught him about the birds and the bees yet?"   
He laughed and shook his head 'No'. I turned back to Trunks and said   
"I'll tell you when you're taller." (A.N. This is what my mom says when she doesn't   
want me to know something.) He pouted and crossed his arms. I laughed and turned  
back around. For awhile it was silent. Vegeta's hand found it's way to mine and held  
it. So scilence was comfortable.   
Then I asked "Why did you three move to Tokyo?" Vegeta shrugged and  
answered "I wanted Trunks to grow up in the same place I did. Plus my parents   
died and they left their house to me." I squeezed his hand and said "I'll have to   
show you two around town this weekend so Trunks knows where all the best parks   
are."  
Trunks jumped up and down on the seat and said "Yay! Usa's going to   
show me where all the parks are!" Then he calmed down and asked "Can you also  
show me where the library is?" I laughed and nodded "You're in luck. I work there  
every other Thursday and Friday." Vegeta then said "I thought you worked at   
the coffee house that we went to today."   
I shrugged and answered "The library is volunteer work. I read to the kids  
sometimes. The coffee house is just to pay the bills. As soon as I get my degree in   
vetenenary medicene I am quitting that messed up place." Trunks asked "Why don't  
you like it?" I chuckeled and answered "Don't like is an understatment. I absolutly  
hate that place."   
Trunks shook his finger at me and said "You're too young to hate   
anything." (A.N. This is what my dad says when ever I say that I hate something.   
And this is what I say back.) I laughed and said "Okay. I absolutly lothe that place.  
That better?" Trunks nodded and I said "Well to answer your question. I loathe it  
because the manager is a total jerk. I could say some other words but I seriously   
doubt that even your dad has used those words around you."  
Trunks laughed and I turned back to the front. I pointed to a movie   
theater and said "Thats Downtown Cinemas." Vegeta nodded and parked the car   
next to the movie theater. We got out and bought the movie tickets. Vegeta and I   
got in a slight argument about that. "Why won't you let me buy my own tickets?" I   
asked. "Because I want to buy it!" Vegeta answered. We went on for awhile until   
someone in the line behind us yelled "Dude! Just let your wife buy the tickets!"   
We turned to that person and yelled back "WE ARE NOT MARRIED!"  
The person raised his hands in surrender. Trunks stepped between us and said   
"Dad, you let Usa buy the tickets and you can buy the food. OK?" We looked at   
eachother and nodded. So I gave the money to the cashier and we walked inside.   
Vegeta got us the food and we walked into the theater. We found seats  
and sat down. Vegeta and Trunks on either side of me. We passed the time by Trunks  
and me trying to throw popcorn in Vegeta's mouth. I had preety good aim and got  
the popcorn in his mouth most of the time but Trunks didn't have such luck.  
Most of the popcorn that he threw ended up either on the floor or in   
Vegeta's hair. Soon the previews started. Trunks leaned over and whispered in my  
ear "I have to go to the bathroom." I looked over at him and whispered back "Do   
you want me to show you where it is?" He shook his head and answered "I saw it on  
the way in. I'll be back before the movie starts."   
I nodded and he ran down the row and out the door. Vegeta whispered in   
a huskie voice "Where did he go?" A shiver went down my spine. "He went to the   
bathroom." I whispered back. Vegeta chuckled and we continued watching the   
previews. Just as the FBI warning thing came on Trunks came back in. Almost   
immediatly a fat guy sat in front of him.   
Trunks whispered in my ear "Can I go sit up front? I can't see!" I looked   
up and down the row and saw that it was full. I leaned over to Vegeta and asked "Is  
it alright if Trunks goes and sits in the front row?" He looked over at me and nodded.  
I turned back to Trunks and whispered "As long as you meet us at the candy counter  
after the movie."   
He nodded and bounded down to the front row. Vegeta whispered in my   
ear "I bet he paid the guy to sit in front of him just to get us alone." I giggled and  
Vegeta put his arms around my shoulders. I leaned into his grip and rested my head  
on his chest and he put his chin on top of my head. We continued watching the movie  
laughing continusly. After the movie while we were walking out to meet Trunks by   
the candy counter Vegeta said "I love your laugh." I turned to him surprised and   
asked "Why do you love my laugh so much?"   
He answered "Because it reminds me of wind chimes in a light breeze.   
Because it reminds me of the ocean on a summers day. Because it makes me want  
to laugh." I was shocked. Never in my life had I heared someone say that to me.   
"Awww." Everyone said that was around us. Then the same person that had yelled  
at us in the tickets line commented "Are you sure you're not married?"   
We ignored him and I wrapped my arms around Vegeta's neck. "That was  
the most poetic thing I have ever heard." I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms  
around my wais and whispered back "Thank you. I pride my self on that." I laughed  
and he caught his lips with mine. I was in a bliss. My eyes drifted closed and I felt  
his tounge probing for entrance.   
Which I gladly gave. He threw himself deeper into the kiss and I   
immediatly responded. We heard clapping, cheering and whistleing in the background  
which we ignored. Then I felt a tugging on the bottom of my shirt. I broke the kiss  
and looked down. Vegeta looked down as well. Trunks was standing their looking as  
innocent as a butterfly on a summer's day.   
Then the innocent asked "Are you two going to get married now?" We   
blushed and I let Vegeta answer. "Not now Trunks. I think we would have to go on   
a few more dates to figure that on out." Trunks pouted and we laughed. We walked  
out to the car and got in. We drove in scilence. I had already told Vegeta where I   
lived. I looked back at Trunks and saw that he had curled up on the back seat.   
I turned back to Vegeta and whispered "He's out." Vegeta chuckled   
quietly. He tickled the palm of my hand and asked whispering "Would you like to go  
out tomorrow? This time without the little devil?" Trunks murmured "I heard that."  
And he went back to sleep.   
We laughed quietly and I answered "I'd love to. Where did you want to   
go?" Vegeta answered with a smirk and said "Now thats a surprise. Just dress   
nicely." I pouted and pleaded "Please, please, please? Tell me." He looked over at  
me and said "Okay I'll give you one hint. It's very famoes."   
I glared at him and said "That's not much of a hint. There's plenty of   
famoes restraunts in Tokyo. What time are you picking me up tomorrow?" Vegeta  
pondered this. "7. Need more time?" I shook my head and then asked "Can you   
pick me up tomorrow morning? Since Goku has my bike I have no way of getting to   
school."   
Vegeta nodded and asked "What time is your first class?" I looked   
sheepish and answered "8:30." Vegeta shrugged and answered "My first class is at  
8:30 as well. Do you mind if I pick you up at 7:45? I need to drop Trunks off before  
class at his pre-school. And I'm sure that he'll want to see you as well."  
I nodded and answered "That's no biggie. I get up a 5 any ways." He  
looked over at me puzzeled and I explained "I go on a 5 mile run before class   
everyday. Then at 6:30 I go in to the gym to do my work out for the day. They've had  
to buy I think 3 or 4 new punching bags because I wore out the other ones."   
Vegeta shook his head and we fell back into a scilence. Then we came to  
my street and I pointed to a small house and said "That's my place." He pulled over  
and we both got out. He looked up at the house and asked "You live here alone?" I  
shook my head and I answered "No I live with Mina-chan. Thank the gods there is   
three rooms in case we have some one sleep over. I can not stand her sleeping in the  
same room. She snores as loud as and elephant!"   
Vegeta laughed and we walked up to the door and Vegeta said "Good   
night my princess." I blushed and replied "Good night my prince." He gave me a   
quick kiss on the lips and pulled back. I smirked and pulled him back. We continued  
making out until my precious sister opened the door.   
We pulled back and wiped our mouths. Minako laughed and said "Finally  
I get to catch Usa making out on the door step." I glared at my sister and said one  
word "Run." And she took off. I shook my head and turned back to Vegeta and   
said "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Trunks I said good night."   
He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back to the car.   
I went inside and I was surprisingly met by 4 very excited faces. "Why me?" I   
muttered. Rei, Mina, Ami, and Mako were standing there. "Oohhhhhhhh. Some one  
is getting her groove on?" Surprisingly Ami said that. I shook my head and tried to   
walk to my bedroom. But they followed me.   
"Moving kinda fast aren't you?" Mako asked. I shrugged and answered  
sitting on my bed "I don't know. It's like I want to be with him every second of the   
day. And his darling little son is'nt helping at all. He asked us in front of crowd of  
people at the movie theater if we were going to get married yet."   
Rei looked puzzeled and asked "Why did he ask that in the first place?"   
I blushed and looked down and I muttered "Because we were kissing infront of him   
after the movie. Which might I add was hilarous." The girls fell off the bed laughing.  
I shrugged and threw them out of the room literaly. I locked the door and got into my  
pj's, hopped into bed and turned off my lamp and went into a much deserved sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sucky ending I know. I might make it Vege-chan's POV next chapter though. Oh and  
I need to know who to pair Goku with.   
  
Goku/Rei  
  
Goku/Mako  
  
Goku/Mina  
  
Goku/Ami  
  
Make your vote and maybe you'll get your pick.   
  
Ja ne,  
Athena. 


	2. The Devils Rejoice

I know Vegeta is way out of charchter. I'm going to explain it in this chapter. Also  
I'm soooooooo sorry for not posting in such along time.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't believe in them anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*Usa's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke to the sound of Nickleback's 'To Bad' on my clock/radio. I groaned and pulled my self out of bed. I then stumbled over to my dresser and pulled out my running clothes. I pulled on my old running shorts and a blue sports bra. I opened my bed room door and walked bare foot to the kitchen. I found Rei sitting there reading  
the paper and eating cereal. I grabbed a bowl and plopped down next to her. Without looking up she handed me my favorite cereal. Tricks. Hey they aren't just for kids!  
  
We ate in scilence until I put down my spoon and asked "Ready to go?" She nodded and we put our dishes in the dishwasher. We walked out to the front lawn and streched our legs out. Then we stood up and started jogging down the street in scilence. We ran to the park which was about a mile away. When we got to the pond  
Rei broke the scilence by asking "So is he a good kisser?" We stopped to take a rest and I hit her arm.   
  
She laughed and said "Well?" We sat on a park bench watching the ducks skim across the water. I finally nodded and answered "Yes he is." She laughed again and asked "Are you guys going to go out again just the two of you?" I nodded and said "Tonight. He's taking me out to somewhere fancy. But he's being a bakatono (A.N. Red ass monkey.) and he won't tell me where we're going." Rei laughed and said "I noticed that your bike wasn't out front this morning. Where is it?"   
  
I answered "I let Goku borrow it last night." Rei stared at me and I asked "What?" She shook her head and answered "That bike is your baby. So why did you let him use it?" I shrugged and said "I was going to go to the movies with Vegeta and Goku had a date and he didn't have a ride. So I let him borrow it." She nodded and we got up and started jogging again. We jogged another 4 miles to our gym. We stopped to rest again be fore going in side. Rei turned to me and asked "So is Trunks a good kid?"   
  
I nodded and laughed "He's a child prodigy. He's very smart polite and set on getting Vegeta and me married." Rei laughed and then commented "Well the way you two were going on last night it seemed like you were married." I laughed and hit her arm. We got up and went inside. Someone hailed us from the front desk and we went over. "Hey Chad." Rei said. "Hey Rei, Usagi." He then turned to Rei and asked "So did you kill Minako yesterday for her making that comment?"   
  
Rei shook her head and glared at me. "Somebody stopped me before I could finish the job!" I raised my hands in surrender laughing "Chill Rei. We're running out of places to hide the bodies." Rei and Chad laughed. "I'm going to go warm up. I'll see you this afternoon Rei." She turned to me in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean this afternoon?" She asked "Aren't you going to run back with me?" I rolled my eyes and answered "Vegeta's picking me up at 7:45 and I don't want to be all sweaty and dirty when he comes!" Rei nodded and Chad had to ask "Who's Vegeta? And what happend to Mamoru?" I glared at him and hissed   
"Say that name again and I'll turn you inside out!"   
  
Rei held up her hands and said "Down Usa! He doesn't know remember?" I shook my head and stalked off leaving Rei to explain to Chad what happend. I wrapped sports tape around my hands and I preceded to beat the shit out off the punching bag. I kept picturing Mamoru's face. Finally I kicked the bag to hard and it flew off the hooks and I sent it flying across the room. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:30.  
  
I tore the tape off my hands and threw it in a trash can on my way out of the gym. I ran to the park and back to my house. When I got inside I leaned against the door to catch my breath. My sister poked her head out of the kitchen with a piece of toast in her hand. I walked up to her and plucked the bread out of her hand. "Hey!" She yelled. "Make another." I called walking to my bedroom/bathroom. I heard her growl and walk back into the kitchen.   
  
I got in the shower and let the water wash off all the sweat and grime from running and beating the shit out of the punching bag. Ahh. I love being clean. I got out and wrapped a soft towel around myself and walked into my bedroom. I opened my drawers and pulled out some clothes. When I got dressed I walked back into the   
bathroom to blow dry my hair.   
  
I put it up into a pony tail and I walked back to the kitchen. Mina-chan was eating another piece of toast. "So. Is he a good kisser?" I laughed and nodded. "And he's sweet, poetic and he's got the cutest ass in Tokyo!" She laughed. I looked at he clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:40. I turned back to Mina and asked "Where's Ami and Mako?" She shrugged and answered "They went home after you and Rei left." I nodded and then the door bell rang. I winked at Mina and she laughed.   
  
I walked to the front door and opened it saying "Hey Vegeta..." I trailed off because it wasn't Vegeta standing there. It was Mamo-baka. I glared at him and hissed "What are you doing here Mamoru?" He smirked and said "Now that's no way to greet you boyfriend is it?" I came out and closed the door, "I'll take you back Usako." I rolled my eyes and said "No I dumped you. Remember? Now why don't you go back to your new hussy before my real boyfriend comes?"   
  
He tried to put his arms around me but I pushed him away. "Who's your boyfriend now?" he asked. "Me." Vegeta said from the steps. Mamoru turned around and looked at him. "You?" Mamoru asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes and asked me "You ready to go?" I nodded and opend the door to reach in to grab my bag.   
I yelled "Bye Mina-chan!"  
  
"See ya this afternoon!" She called back. I closed the door and pushed past Mamoru. Vegeta took my bag and we walked down to his car. "This isn't over Usa!" Mamoru called "I'll get you back! One way or another!" Vegeta started to turn but I grabbed him and made him face me. "Let me take care of him." I whispered and kissed him lightly on his lips. He sighed and nodded. I turned to Mamoru and called "Mamoru, if you ever come near me again I swear to Kami I'll kill you!"   
  
Then I turned back to Vegeta and jerked my head towards the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He walked around the car and got in the drivers side and started the car and we drove off. I turned around to say hi to Trunks and saw that he was making faces at Mamo-baka out the back window.   
  
"Trunks!" I said. He turned back around looking sheepish. "Hi Usa." he said. I shook my head and said "He deserved it. So how are you this morning?" He shrugged and answered "O.K. I guess. Who's that baka?" I rolled my eyes and answered "My ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him two days ago and now he's trying to get back togather with me." Trunks nodded and then asked "How come you didn't wake me up last night? I wanted to say goodbye."   
  
I smiled and said "You were fast asleep. Your dad and I decided that you looked to peaceful to be woken up." He pouted and I turned back to the front. Vegeta had a smirk on his face and I was about to ask what was so funny when he said "We're here." He pulled over to a small school and he and Trunks got out. 5 minutes later Vegeta came back and got in the car with that smirk still on his face.   
  
After he pulled away from the curb I asked "Now what is so funny?" He laughed and answered "You were acting just like my mom did when I fell asleep in the car." I smiled and he took my hand. Then he asked "So why did you ever go out with Mamo-baka?" I rolled my eyes and said "When I was 15 he asked me out after almost a year of us fighting. Back then I was so nieve' it was funny. I thought it was so cool that a 'college guy' asked me out that I said yes. Then I grew up. I've tried to break up with so many times. But the other day was the final straw. This time it was final."  
  
Vegeta nodded and then he asked obviously trying to change the subject "What are your parents like?" I grinned and answered "My dad's name is Kenji and my moms name is Ikuko. My dad owns Tuskino Tech. and my mom's a house wife. And another thing about my dad is that he's way over protective of me. He's never liked Mamo-baka and he'll be so happy that I dumped his sorry ass."  
  
Vegeta laughed and then said "You mentioned that you had a brother last night. What's he like?" I shrugged and answered "He used to be a pain. My nick name for him used to be spore." Vegeta laughed. "But we get along pretty good now. Also he's getting married to his high school sweet heart, like I said last night, but the only bad thing is that Malin -his fiancee`- wants me to be one of her brides maids. So this Sunday I have to try on dresses."   
  
I shivered and Vegeta laughed. "I'm sure you'll look beautiful. Oh ya I've been meaning to ask. What does Minako do in the band?" I shrugged and said "Usually she's the main singer but it she can't make a gig because of some photo shoot,-she's a model- than I cover for her and sing instead."  
  
Vegeta pulled into the college parking lot and we got out. We held hands as we walked into the school. I then asked "So where are we going tonight?" He laughed and shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm not going to tell you until we get there." I pouted and he laughed again. As we walked into the school we drew stares. Then we heard a yell "He Vegeta! Usa! Wait up!" We turned around and saw Goku running towards us.   
  
"Hi Goku." I said "Where's my bike?" He jerked a thumb at the parking lot. "Out there. Thought you might need it today." He answered. I shrugged and asked "So how did you date go last night?" He shook his head and said "Horrible. The girl was a total idiot. I swear! We went to a Mexican restraunt and when she ordered Halipeno's she pronounced it Jalipeno's!" (A.N. I have no idea how to spell so live with it.)   
  
Vegeta and I laughed and Goku went on "And then she tried to get me to sleep with her!" He shook his head and suggested "Maybe I should turn gay." Vegeta and I almost fell over laughing. Then we heard a screech. "VEGETA!" We turned around and saw a certain blue haired bitch coming at us. Vegeta and I looked at each other and took off. We ran around a corner and I pulled Vegeta in the janitors closet, I closed the door quickly and I leaned my forehead on the door panting.   
  
Then Vegeta put his hands around my waist. He started rubbing my stomach like he had done yesterday while on my bike. I turned around and put my arms around his neck. He gripped my chin with gentle fingers and lowered his head to tantilize my lips with his own. I moaned in pleasure as his tounge ran across my lips and I opened my mouth to him. His hands pressed on the small of my back inching towards the hem line of my shorts.   
  
I groaned and pressed myself against him and I threw my self deeper into the kiss. As he pressed me against the door someone started banging on it. We both groaned and pulled apart. "Usa! I know you're in there with your boyfriend. So get out and lets go!" Mako yelled. I still held on to Vegeta not ready to let him go yet. "She'll go away." I whispered huskily in Vegeta's ear. He shivered and started kissing my neck. I groaned again and arched my neck. I could fell him smirk against my skin as he continued to kiss the spot.  
  
"Usagi!" Mako yelled. I groaned and made Vegeta look at me and I said every other word kissing him lightly on the lips "I'll see" kiss "you at" kiss "lunch. Meet" kiss "me under" kiss "the sakura tree." kiss "O.K.?" He sighed and nodded. I opened the door and we stepped out into the hallway. Mako was standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot with her lips pursed. "About time!"she yelled. We rolled our eyes and I turned to Vegeta. "I'll see you later." He nodded and kissed my cheek. I grinned and hit his arm. "Go on, get to class." He   
grinned and took off.   
  
I turned back to Mako and we walked to our literature course. "So I take it he's a good kisser?" She asked as we walked inside and sat next to Ami. I laughed and said "You know thats the third time someone has asked that today. And yes he is a good kisser. A better kisser than Mamoru ever was." They laughed and I commented "We can barely keep our hands off eachother." They laughed again as the teacher came to the front an the lesson went on. An hour and a half later we came out talking again. I looked around and saw someone reading a magazine with Mina on the cover. I turned to Ami and said "That reminds me, can I borrow you cell phone? I need to call Mina." She nodded and dug it out of her purse and handed it to me. I dialed our number and put it up to my ear.  
  
The phone conversation  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey Mina.'   
  
'Hey sis whats up?'   
  
'Nothing much. You sound kinda hoarse. You feelin' ok?'  
  
'No. I have a fever so I'm going to got to the doctors today. I already got an appointment.'  
  
'Kay. I'll see you when I get home after my date.'   
  
'Kay. See ya.'  
  
'Ja.'  
  
End of phone conversation  
  
I turned back to Ami and Mako and said "Mina's sick. It sounds like I might have to sing Friday." They made apolojetic noises. I shrugged and looked at my watch. "I've got to go meet Vegeta. I'll see you two later."   
  
"Ja." They answered and I walked out side. I walked over to the sakura tree and sat on the stone bench. 5 minutes later my vision went black, "Guess who?" Someone asked. I grinned. "Hmm. Brad Pitt?" The person laughed "No." I grinned again and said "Then if it's not Brad it must be Vegeta!" Vegeta laughed again. "Yep." He took his hands off my eyes and he sat down next to me. Within seconds he had pulled me on his lap. I giggled and put my arms around his neck.  
  
"Now where were we?" I asked. "I don't know. Care to refresh my memory?" He answered. I grinned and started to kiss him. He resoponded by running his tounge along my lip. I opened my mouth to him and our tounges danced togather. "Now this is a special sight. My sister making out with an unknown guy." A voice said from behind me. I pulled away and turned around. My not so little brother was standing there.  
  
I grinned and jumped to give Shingo a hug. "Shingo what are you doing here?" I asked after had put me down. He shrugged and said "Thought I'd drop in and see my dear elder sisters. But when I try to find one of them I find her making out with someone who is not Mamoru." I blushed and answered "I broke up with Mamo-baka two days ago after I caught him picking up a hooker." Shingo's eyes darkened and said "I always said he was a creep. Dad's going to be pleased. So who's this?" I turned to Vegeta who was right behind me and grabbed his hand   
pulling him forward.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Vegeta. Vegeta this is my little brother Shingo." I introduced. They shook hands and nodded. Shingo turned to me and asked "When are you going to introduce you new boy friend to dad?" I shrugged and answered "At your wedding so he doesn't have his shotgun with him." Vegeta gulped. "Shot gun?"   
We laughed. I turned to Vegeta and gave him a hug saying "Don't worry. It's just some old family joke." He didn't look very conviced. Then Shingo said "I still can't believe Malin got you to be one of her brides maids."   
  
I rolled my eyes and replied "And Mina got out of it. I think she bribed her." Shingo laughed but then turned serious. "We haven't found an escort for you yet and the ring bearer broke his leg." I frowned and looked at Vegeta then back at Shingo. "You know since Vegeta was going to go with me any ways why doesn't he be my escort?" I asked. Vegeta shook his head and said "Usa your brother doesn't want me in his wedding-" Shingo cut him off. "No that would be perfect and my dad probably back off a little bit." Vegeta shrugged and agreed.   
  
Shingo turned back to me and asked "Now about the ring bearer. Have anyone in mind?" I grinned and nodded. "Trunks." Vegeta's eyes widend and he said "Oh no. No chance in hell. My son will not be in your brother's wedding!" Shingo stared at us. "So-o-on?" He stuttered. We sighed and turned back to him. "Yes I have a son. His name is Trunks. He's four and my wife died when he was 7 months old." Vegeta explained. Shingo held up his hands in surrender and Vegeta and I went back to arguing.   
  
"Why not? He'd be perfect for it and we wouldn't worry about him acting up since he's a perfect little angel!" I argued. "Because for 2 reasons: 1 Your brother doesn't know him and 2 he doesn't know me. That's why!" I glared at him and turned to Shingo and asked "Do you want Trunks in the wedding?" Shingo shrugged and said "That would be fine with me and since the wedding's not for a month and that would give me plenty of time to get to know Vegeta and Trunks."   
  
I turned back to Vegeta and said "So there! Both you and Trunks are in the wedding." I blew a raspberry. He glared at me and then turned back to Shingo and said "As long as you're sure. I don't want to intrude-" Shingo cut him off "Yes I'm sure. Besides I'm sure Malin would love you." I smiled and elbowed Vegeta in   
the ribs. "So there." He looked down at me and glared. I just smiled sweetly up at him. I turned back to Shinigo and asked "Can you do me a favor?" He shrugged and said "Depends. Does it have anything to do with bungee jumping or Manga's?" I laughed and said "No. I need you to run by my house and check on Mina. She's not  
feeling to good. She probably already went to her doctors appointment so she should be there."   
  
He nodded and kissed me on the cheek and left. Vegeta looked down at me and asked "What did he mean by bungee jumping and Manga's?" I laughed as we sat down again and answered "When we were younger Rei had dared me to go bungee jumping. I had just bought Shinigo a new video game so he owed me a favor. So I pulled that favor and asked him to go first to show me that it was safe. And about that Manga thing I was sick last year and Mina was out of town. I had ran out of Manga's to read so I called Shinigo up and asked him to pick me up a few Manga's at the comic book store. I had given him a list that had about 300 different Manga's. When he was done buying them he had used all of his paycheck." Vegeta laughed and started rubbing my back.  
  
I groaned and leaned into his hands. "That feels sooo good." He kissed the side of my neck and for the next half hour we spent in silence enjoying each other's company. Then just as I was about to leave to go to my job I said "By the way, I have to sing on Friday." Vegeta looked down at me and asked "What's so bad about that?" I shrugged and said "I get nervous when I have to sing in front of a lot of people." Vegeta kissed my cheek and said "I'll be there so you'll be fine. Just picture it's just me and you." I grinned and said "I can do that. Will Trunks be  
there?" Vegeta shrugged and said "Only if you want him there." I slapped his arm and said "Of course I do." Vegeta kissed my nose and said "Then he'll be there." We said our good byes and I left to go to the parking lot. I pulled my keys out and climbed on. Just as I was about to leave a banshee stopped me.   
  
"Tuskino! You stole my man!" I turned and saw Bulma coming towards me with Chichi in tow. "What do you want now Breifs?" She glared at me and said "Vegeta." I shrugged and said "No can do. Why don't you find someone else to faun over, because Vegeta's mine." Bulma glared at me more as I turned on the engine and sped out of the parking lot. In less than 15 minutes I pulled up in front of the cafe. I walked into the back and pulled on my apron. I punched in my time card and walked up front. I sat down in front of the cash register and opened up my RARH home work and started naming all of the Beatles songs. I kept working until the bell on the door rang. I looked up and saw Ruka and Mickey walking through the doors. I grinned and asked "What can I get you two?" They grinned as well and Ruka said "Two hot chocolates and a tall latte."   
  
I made them and put extra whipped cream in one of them knowing it was for Hotaru. While I was making them Haruka asked "So Usagi do you have any plans this Saturday?" I shook my head and said "No I don't believe so. Why?" Haruka shrugged and said "I have three extra tickets to my race on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted them." I looked over at her and asked "This wouldn't have anything to do with a little four year old calling you his favorite racer would it?" Haruka laughed and said "It might. So do you want them?" I nodded and took the   
tickets out of her hand and stuck them in my backpack. I handed the drinks to her and took the ten she gave me. "Are you stopping by rehersals today?" Mickey nodded and said "Yes we are. Why?"   
  
"Can you tell the girls that I won't be there? I have a date." Their eyebrows went up and Mickey nodded. "Sure. Where are you going if you don't mind my asking?" I shrugged and said "I couldn't tell you. Vegeta won't tell me." They laughed and we continued to talk until my manager came in and I said "Thanks for coming. Come back again." They took the hint and left. "So Usagi, have any plans for tonight?" He asked. I looked back down at my home work and said "Yes I do." "Well how about tomorrow night?" I looked up at him and said "Sorry, I'm busy all this week. Next week as well." He glared at me and then went into the back. I rolled my eyes and continued to do my homework until my shift was over. I punched out and got back on my bike and went back to school. As soon as I walked into RARH I was picked up by one of my football friends and thrown over their shoulder. I hit his head as he walked up to my seat and said "Drew! You big oaf! Put me down!" He shrugged and dropped me on my desk.   
  
I glared at him and rubbed my bum and asked "What in Kami's name did you do that for?" He shrugged and sat in front of me at his desk and said "I needed to talk to my favorite girl. So what's this I hear about you and the new guy, umm, Vegeta is it?" I shrugged and said "We're dating, so?" He held up his hands and said "Just lookin' out for my girl here. So he got any friends?" Just so you know, Drew's gay, but hasn't come out of the closet completely yet. "None that aren't straight that I know of. Besides, don't you have a boyfriend?" He shrugged and said "Nick and I have a very open relationship." I laughed and shook my head. Someone came in the room and looked around. I grinned and waved. When he came up to me I said "Drew, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Vegeta." Drew grinned and shook Vegeta's hand. Vegeta just nodded.   
  
Then the teacher came in the room and Drew kissed my cheek and said "See ya later baby girl." He was about to leave when I stopped him saying "Are you doing any thing Friday night?" He shook his head and said "No, why?" I grinned and said "Mako got us a gig at Insomnia. Why don't you and Nick drop by and see us?" He nodded and grinned. "Sure baby girl." And walked back down the row. As Vegeta and I took our seats he asked "So how do you know Drew?" I smirked and said "Why? Are you jealous?" He glared at me and I broke. "He was and still is one of my best friends from High School. And you don't have to worry about him hitting on me, because he's gay and in a relationship." Vegeta's eyebrows went up. I started laughing until the Professor started talking. "Today we're going to talk about the music of the Seventys and the effect it had on the nation."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
